mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Potterfan1997's Archives *Archive 1 ~ 29th September, 2010 - 30th April, 2011 *Archive 2 ~ 31st April, 2011 - 5th March, 2014 ---- AWESOME Hey, Potter whenever I edit this article it always comes up wrong? What shall I do? --If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 15:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter. Can I have my birthday on the community birthday thing on the Main Page, my birthdays the 5th of June. Also on this program called Ant and Dex Saturday Night Takeaway, they were in Norwich. I swear that's in Suffolk. Hey, Potter. It's ZoeyMySims about the Sim thing. :) Skin tone - Pale, next, Hair Style - Violet's, but in blonde, next, Eyes - Yuki's in green, next, Mouth - Crystal's, next, Clothes - Cassandra's in yellow and also freckles please :) Bird Is The Word Hey. Cmv here. Do you think it's wrong for me to design a fanon but without any pictures? Sincerely Yours. Cmv2003 (talk) 15:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Your so smooth. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Lucky! I break up on the 10th of April... and then I help my dad at the Santuary... 1 in Australia, 1 1 and 1/2 in Tasmania... Dear PotterFan1997, first of all I'm sorry about the whole deleting Tab Articles thing, And second of all despite my nerve, is it okay if you Can separate Andrew (MySims Fighting) from Andrewplease & Thank u Bye Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away~ Catch up Just grab somebody, there's no leaving this party~ Thanks :) Hey, thanks for that, I mean i've been under a lot off pressure about my sexuality, and that really helps. I decided i'd put that on here cus i've already done it on instagram, facebook and youtube... i wasn't gonna do a blog because i didn't want to be kicked out of msf... but i think i will now and test the reactions of other users. Thanks so much. ;)If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:39, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing good. It's nice to see that the wikia is reviving again after all this time. As for me, I've been really busy because of work, starting a new youtube channel, working on a script for a game I hope to produce someday, and a comic book that I've been trying to get off the ground for about 3 years. But, it's all okay, I'm here to stay and hopefully nothing gets in the way again. Afro samarai (talk) 01:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sad to say, that Afros and Swords in no longer going to be a comic series but rather short stories. This is another comic called SOB Squad, which I haven't released anything just yet because I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce the lore of their world to the readers without having it come on too strong or leaving them confused with the lack of details. Afro samarai (talk) 11:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The last remake of the Afros and Swords series can be found here: http://afrosamarai.deviantart.com/art/Afros-and-Swords-Saga-1-Ch-1-P-1-294294641 And the latest remake of SOB squad can be found here: http://sobsquad.thecomicseries.com/archive Note that the SOB squad there is nothing like the SOB squad I have planned for the future. Afro samarai (talk) 21:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then, have fun on your trip. Afro samarai (talk) 08:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Afro samarai (talk) 03:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Lately I been losing sleep~ }} . It's just really hard to get in the exam mindset though...}} Potter, can you help me with my word bubble? Find the requests on my talk page. Please and Thank You.Cmv2003 (talk) 23:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes Potter. That's what I mean. Oh and the Cmv Phone Sim, that's just my sim Google made me talking on the phone.Cmv2003 (talk) 11:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Dumb Shoes Great! Thanks!Cmv2003 (talk) 22:04, April 29, 2014 (UTC) }} Pottah, I uploaded my photo but now I don't know where it is. It is Timmy1.png. Please and Thank You..Cmv2003 (talk) 20:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm counting every second til' I seize my soul }} Pottah, if I upload a photo and use it in an article, do the admins have to look at it in order to not delete it?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 01:40, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter, It's good that Dark Goth Boy is only in the Wii version because I didn't really want him in the DS version anyway :P P.S. What's the island he's on going to be called? Lord of Darkness (talk) 23:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Black Widow I'll give it a go tomorrow, when I'm not tired and I'll see how it goes.}} Hey Potter, LoD has created a new account called Euo. Co and he made me think that he was not LoD so I made him an admin on my wiki, the NanoControl Wiki. I logged on today to find I was blocked, everone else on my wiki was blocked and all the pages vandalised, can you temporarily/permanently block him for me, or can't you because it's not the right wiki... ? Thanks :)If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 12:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) }} Also, the wiki seems much less active than usual... :/}} But go ahead... cleanse me anyway >u<}} }} Yeah that does help, thanks. Lord of Darkness (talk) 06:46, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey pottah. Cmv here. Do you know how TimmyBarela made a dialouge for his sim? Well, do you know how I could do that for my sim?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 22:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I meant a template. Is there a page with the template I can find?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to do it but I'm having some trouble with the mysims template. Here is the result I'm trying to get. Name= Rick Townie or Commercial= Townie Sim Star Level 3 Role= Resident Home= Rick's House Interests: Studious Spooky Hates: Cute Hotel Introduction: Greetings. I'm Rick. Did you know that you say the words instead of singing them when rapping? Accept Move-In: Yes. That's a deal. While you build my house, I'll fill out the registration form. Factual indeed. After You Build House: This house seems to be great. Maybe I could find a reading corner. Request For More Stuff: Studying isn't studying until you have something to make you work. That's what I always say. Star Level 3: Do you see a book party anywhere? I'm in the mood to read. Star Level 4: Do you have a favorite rapper? Mine is Eminem. My favorite song is The Monster. Star Level 5: 3 cheers for (player name and (town name). 3 cheers for reading. Best Friend: This house is classy. But, not as classy as this. Best Friend Reward: Karaoke Machine-Rapper blueprintSpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I want my CmvPhoneSim as the pic.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter, what's this about a WhoDunnit scheme including Googleybear and Lord Of Darkness? If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 13:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OK, cool. Hey, Potter can you enable Wikia Maps on this Wiki? It's new and it will be perfect for interactive maps for pages.If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 09:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Ok, thanks! :) If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 07:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Cool, danke Lord of Darkness (talk) 08:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Zaliens! ~One less problem without ya~ Arigato! hey, quick question: should we enable article comments to replace talk pages? I mean, they're a lot easier to check and stuff so I'd be cool with it 'Time ★ Soul' 13:14, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ^ I also think we should get article comments, it makes stuff a lot easier >_< ★Señor Googleybear es en la Casa★ 14:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm just gonna shake shake shake~ It's a tiny bit that but mostly other stuff Lord of Darkness (talk) 23:19, October 3, 2014 (UTC) We built our love and we made it our empire~ }} Ughh lucky :( I have to wait ages to start driving :((( Oh sounds cool. Santa brought me a DVD player, various dvd boxsets, crud loads of vouches/gift card and other little bits including a substantial amount of chocolate }} I forgive you :) Thanks Potter :) Qubit2222 (talk) 15:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Permission to use... Can I please have permission to use the DS versions of Clara, Edwin, Luke, and Taylor for my game? Qubit2222 (talk) 21:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Stuff with the Things and the Butts Hey Potter, I gotz a prawblemm While reloading the adventure of Connor and Chase I accidentally renamed episode 5 the same as episode 4 (the black sheep episode), can you rename the post with the episode 5 details with this name... The Adventures of Connor & Chase Episode 5: Workout Funtime Can u fix it? Thanks if you can or can't I'd say delete but I guess it is ultimately your choice. 未 来 月 20:38, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Special Features It's brilliant. Thanks! Qubit2222 (talk) 23:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) It's OK if you can't create Norm or Desperado, their concept art will do for now :) Qubit2222 (talk) 00:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) How? How do you guys make those custom characters? I made Gio (With 'Create a Sim' in MySims), I'm done with him, but how do I get him on picture? Infection Template Could you make a character template for MySims: Infection? -Name -Image -Occupation -Gender -Family -Age -First Appearance -Last Appearance -Series Lifespan -Death Episode -Cause of Death -Ethnicity DJ Simon Close enough... Qubit2222 (talk) 21:01, March 3, 2015 (UTC) One Question How do you take the screenshot? Characters I made Celine, Gio, Jason and Oliver. Could you remake them so they have no background, a pose etc.? Are you still available? Would you mind? Would you mind to be a character in Gio's Life? Deviant Art Could you check out my Deviant Art account plz? http://thibo1102.deviantart.com/ Thanks a lot! :) And we just need more members, the only active ones are me and Conna, the rest were just users who stopped by and joined without doing anything so it would be nice to have more. --Icecream18 13:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates Hey Josh, would you want to add Disney Fan Wiki and Fan Fiction Stories Wiki to your wiki's affiliates section? It would be great to have a connection between our wiki, and maybe we'd get more users, and we love every new user that joins!!! :) FFSW: http://fan-fiction-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_fiction_Stories_Wiki DFW: http://disney-movie-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Movie_Fan_Wiki I'm the King of the World! (talk) 06:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) of course not, man :D - MIRAI MOON - 09:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) No, I just wanted someone to talk to. --Icecream18 19:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) }} So I guess the problem was the background image. I think because it was transparent, it just showed up as white. I gave it a dark background and it hasn't updated for me, but I guess it's fixed. Thanks! - MIRAI MOON - 12:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Not to be pushy or anything, but I was wondering when you could get back to me on the rollback thing? --Icecream18 17:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol. Thanks! --Icecream18 20:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you know any advice to make MySims Galaxy 2 better? Because im making a sequel of your game JUMP! You bastard.. You just blocked me for no reason! You do not block people for no reason! Now unblock me! Plus, I'm 14 years old so don't complain. Unblock me on Video Games Fanon Wiki right now! No more of the "jerk" thing already. No no no! I've been jerk free for 100 days. Don't deny it. The Trouble I Caused On VGFW.. Those causes are all jokes! I never offended you guys! All the sockpuppeting is also to tell you the truth that.. I was nice on your wiki! You're the ones to anger me on that wiki because of the conterversial causes on your games. Someone put Dora in a fighting game while another person made a Pokémon into the worst possible type! And plus, what if someone made a Pokémon into a 100-type? What if someone added Alex Russo into a Super Smash Bros. fangame? No one likes Dora, the Fire/Fighting-type, a freaking 100-type or Alex Russo AT ALL! They all have conterversities! That's the reason why I hate Dora the Explorer, Pokémon Black & White and Wizards of Waverly Place. CouyZDX (talk) 03:01, July 15, 2015 (UTC) That's It! I'll come back on VGFW! I'll always come back! I'm able to return via sign up! Then I'll keep doing it.. I'll keep judging.. I always judge! I'm a Game Judge! I'm the master of fanon judges!! Then I'll persuade the Wikia Staff and make myself the president of Wikia! And I'll globally block all of the admins on VGFW!! FOREVER!! PERMINETELY!! IMMEDIATELY!!!! And I'll become the owner of that wiki!! You can't stop me now!! CouyZDX (talk) 21:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) No! There's no good fan wikis other than VGFW. Plus, I'm leaving Gaming Ideas Wiki because that wiki sucks too. I need my Fightovision series to be in a better wiki, like VGFW or Fantendo, or even the other VGFW (Video Game Fan Wiki). You have to seriously unblock me on either of those three wikis or else. CouyZDX (talk) 18:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) First off, I hate the Fire/Fighting type because it's only used for Starter Pokémon. Why can't it be used for Simisear? CouyZDX (talk) 22:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Im Sorry Man... Hey Potterfan1997 Yes you are allowed to create a Character Infobox for me. I'm really sorry I used your infobox man, I didn't wanted to steal your cool and awesome stuff The another infobox, I didn't like that one a bit... I used before Finished? Hey Potterfan1997 it's me Sorryforpartyrocking One question, have you finished the infobox for me? if you do, can u show me the infobox then i can copy the template ID right? Sorryforpartyrocking (talk) 13:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) You know the color and categories 333333 darker grey Categories: Name Role Species Gender Location Age Nightshade Family? (I mean that I can choose if the Sim is in the nightshade families) Sorryforpartyrocking (Sorryforpartyrocking) 14:00, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Dearest Potterfan, Thy do hope this latest entry has not aggravated your schedule... Ok but with all seriousness... I don't know if you take fan requests or not... but would it be okay if you could create more professional sims of Connor, Chase, Andrew, and Bre... Thank you, Skitty Yes... Exactly... Ok thanks! Thank you SO MUCH!!! And just give them the happy stance please and thank you... Hey Potter, Okay um... so CMV recently created a wiki for TSWOJPR and I was wondering if I could borrow the MySims Wiki's Smilie Codes... Thanks, Skitty P.S How Are My Sims Coming along? Hey I understand! Don't worry... But I was just wondering if I could borrow the smilie codes from the MSW... All've the small things~ Hey Potter! Forgive me please for sounding rude... but I was just wondering how my sims were coming along... In the instance if some of them are done... I'd just take them now and wait for the others later... Thanks and have a good one, Skatty er... Skitty Thank you SO Much Mr. Potter-San... Thank you! Thanks So Much! *Gives Internet Hug* This'll Make You Smile :) Hey Josh, guess what, I'm returning to the wiki! INFINITE EPICNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Puts on Shades* Aww yeah, get ready, cuz Thibo's back in buisness! Hey Potter, long time no see :D 'TheTasmanianDevil' ''(talk) "waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound" 18:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it has been forever! I am good, just been focusing on school. The Wiki hasn't changed at all lol. Yeah :P Are you in Sixth Form now? TheTasmanianDevil (talk) "waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound" 17:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Year 9 this year :D Start GCSEs, :( Here's hoping :P TheTasmanianDevil (talk) "waves crashing down, splashes and beauty resound" 18:37, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Potter! I know your probably busy and I know I'm gonna sound greedy saying this, but How are my sims of Andrew and Breana coming along? If you've been busy I understand... Thanks, Skitty-desu I totally understand! I wish you the best of luck! You know I really don't talk to you that much so I have some questions for you What are your interests? What's it like in England? I heard you have a job... What type of Job is it! That's all... See Ya! Comfortably Numb Hi, it's me again, with some more requests on the forum, can you fulfill them please? ありがとう！2Q (talk) 20:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh that's OK. ありがとう！2Q (talk) 17:13, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Potter! I know I haven't been on here in a while! but I was just wondering how the sims of Andrew and Bre are coming along! If your busy I understand! Thanks! See ya! Why?! I really need a reason why you deleted MySims Galaxy 2, you allowed it :( I can't stop the feeling~ Thank you.I once thought science was just for geeks~Cmv (talk) 20:30, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Semi-Charmed Kind of Life